Tidal mind
by Shadzninja
Summary: (Request) Leo really likes his family; Don and Mike are a happy couple and Raph has chosen him to mate with. One night it has a turn around as Raph goes a little more then mates... (t-cest)


I don't own the turtles, Viacom and Nick do. If you think it would be funny to flame me after I TELL YOU NO FLAMING, DON'T, I DARE YOU!

Warning: T-cest and slash.

Covers and kisses

Leo looked down at Mikey and Don and smiled. It was cute. Don leaning back to sleep comfortable on the couch while still sitting and Mike sleep-sitting on Don's lap, a cover draped over them.

Leo laid Don down, and since Mike was gripping his arms, Mike went with him. They were properly laying on the couch and comfortable looking at that, still covered too.

Leo slowly made his way to the stairs but looked back at his littlest brothers and come to a halt.

_I wish me and Raph could get along and be like Mike and Don_, Leo thought to himself and remembered when he rejected Raph's attempts…

(Flashback 1)

Don and Mikey had an innocent make out in the living room with no care in the world.

Leo watched as they take a few pants between their kiss and looked at each other and started it again, closing their eyes once more.

Leo felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a happy-smiling Raphael. Raph pulled his shoulders a little but brought his face closer, a lot for your information, really close to Leo's cheek. Leo blushed and moved his face to face Raph's and slowly put his lips closer to Raph's…

…just a little closer…

"Awwww!" Mikey exclaimed, startling Leo to where he punched Raph away.

Raph fell to his bottom and groaned as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh, Raph! I'm sorry! Mikey scared me and I couldn't take you being that close at the moment!" Leo said kneeling down and softly rubbed at Raph's swollen cheeks.

Raph murmured something and got up. Leo watched him walk over to Mike but Mike ran.

"He's getting smarter…" Raph said and ran after Mike, obviously not happy about getting interrupted.

Don just chuckled and watched the TV he never saw was on.

(End of flashback 1 and start of flashback 2)

Leo really did feel bad for punching Raph and causing a bruise on his left cheek. But if Mike kept on kissing Don, he wouldn't have a black eye.

"Where ya' goin', babe?" a rough voice cut his thoughts in half.

Crap! This is not his day! He wanted to collect his mind before confronting his mate!

_Who you injured, _a voice came and snickered to him.

Slapping that side of his conscience, he turned to his mate.

"Nowhere, just my room…" Leo said softly.

Raph let Leo pass him and smirked devilishly. Turning with a _swish _sound Raph grabbed at Leo's arm and drought it up to his head level. Purring while Leo was in his grasp, at last.

"R-Raph, what the heck is your problem!?" Leo exclaims as he looked at Raph slightly scared from head to toe.

"I want a simple kiss, but Mikey ruined that. I'm behind you so you can't hit me and I'm holding your hand just in case." Raph purred as he licked at Leo's pulse line.

"Nugh, Raphie!" Leo moved his head a little to let Raph suck on his neck.

"Mind if I cut in!" comes a shrill voice from the entrance of the kitchen.

Leo came to his senses and squirmed away from Raph. Leo turned around and saw he had caused a bruise on Raph's side and left forearm.

"MIKEY!" Raph snapped and ran after him, obviously not happy with the outcome of his romantic attack at Leonardo.

Mike ran screaming to his room and shut and lock to door that stood between him and the clutches of death. That innocent door was dragged into this because of a bad temper and ignorant stupidity.

Leo put a hand up to feel his neck, and froze. Raph left a hickey on his neck as a claim of possession. Leo held his sigh in for a minute and let it go smoothly.

_Go to my room, calm down, and then confront Raph… simple plan, gone wrong_, Leo thought to himself as he walked up the stairs with smooth feet.

(End of flashback 2)

He shook his head and stared at the younger couple that lay peacefully on the couch. He and Raph appeared in their position as Leo made a wish that someday, _someday_, that will be him and Raph.

He continued his way up stairs and stopped once again.

_Where's Raph? He's been gone since this morning_, Leo asked himself as he looked around downstairs from the top of the stairs.

Raph can't be topside, its winter and it gets too cold. Raph couldn't stand topside without complaining for one minute. Raph was definitely not in the dojo, he just came from there. Raph wasn't in the kitchen, he would have heard him. Raph was nowhere.

_Probably in his room_, Leo thought as he slumped in his stance again.

Leo walked to him door and saw it open just a pinch. He was certain he had closed it completely when he left it to train. Putting one hand on the hilt of his sword and one hand on the door, he entered his own sanctuary. As he looked around, it was dark, all lights off. No candles, no lamps, no glow sticks, nothing.

_Strange_, Leo thought as he edged to the center of the room.

He heard his desk chair squeak and he whipped to see it spin, but nothing around it could have moved it. He slowly backed up and looked around in confusion and anxiety.

_My own sanctuary just turned into my own nightmare_, Leo noted in his head as he heard his bookshelves creek.

Spinning to look at his shelves, two books were tipped and an entire row of tipped to a slanted angle.

"Who's here, I need to know. This is a private area. No one is…" Leo trailed off as he bumped into something large, muscly, and warm. He looked up to see a flash of crimson, dark emerald green, and glowing amber push him down to his back on his bed.

-With Mike and Don—

Mike yawned and let go of Don's arms as he sat up, to come face to face with his mate.

"What you lookin' for?" Mike asked tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

"Something I can't get enough of," Don replied as he kissed Mike with his hand under his chin.

Mike kissed him eagerly and pulled away as he heard a sound from upstairs.

"Mike, what…?" Don was about to ask as he heard it too.

It sounds like skin smacking against skin, someone getting slammed into the wall, and screaming. They were about to be concerned until something made them almost laugh in hysteric amusement.

"Raph, AHH! Harder, AHH, faster, more!" Came a shrill cry from their fearless leader.

"Should we?" Mike giggled.

"We shouldn't…" Don trailed off thinking of if they should or not.

Don decided they shouldn't as another cry of ecstasy from both older turtles filled the lair, then silence.

**It is not as hard as it seems writing T-cest, just weird when you hit a certain point in the fic.**

**R & R, please, it's a first time t-cest!**

**No FLAMERS allowed, requests ARE allowed!**


End file.
